


Love Comes to Light Swiftly

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chick-Flick Moments, First Kiss, M/M, Sam is a Cock Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Dean is bored in the bunker. But everything changes when Cas shows up.





	Love Comes to Light Swiftly

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November:  
> The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.
> 
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~1st Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Swift~  
**   
  


****

Dean scanned through the newspapers, trying to discover if anything abnormal was happening nearby. He and Sam had been sitting in the bunker for days. It was driving Dean nuts not having something to do. Whereas Sam was more than happy to have the free time, gladly working his way through the archives of the bunker. He sighed as he realized that once again there were no jobs nearby. So, Dean did what he had every day lately. Grabbed a beer some food and started walking to his room.  
  
The flurry of feathers and a cool light breeze swept through the room “Hello Dean” Castiel said as he came into Dean’s view.  
  
“Hey Cas” Dean said continuing his way to his room. “Got any jobs for us?”  
  
“No but there’s something I’d like to…. show you” Cas said getting into Dean’s personal space  
  
“Cas, man, we’ve talked about this.” The angel tilted his head as he looked into Dean’s eyes. Dean seemed to fluster at Castiel’s invasion. “What is it you want to show me Cas?” Before the words even finished falling from Dean’s mouth Cas grabbed ahold of Dean’s shirt and pulled them together slamming their lips into one another in a hot passionate kiss. The plate of food and beer fell out of Dean’s hands as he reached his hands up to pull Cas closer to him.  
  
The shattering of glass didn’t faze Dean. The one thing he’d wanted for so long but was too scared to ask for was finally coming true. Cas wanted him as much as he wanted him.  
  
“Everything okay in there” Sam’s voice cut through the fog like a bucket of cold water. Dean and Cas pulled apart slightly as Sam entered the room. Dean looked at his brother who froze appraising the scene before him. “I’ll just see myself out” He said quietly backing out of the room. “It’s about time.” He whispered, “I’ve got to tell Charlie” His laughter seemed to echo throughout the bunker as the angel and hunter looked at each other once again.  
  
“Cas” Dean said softly running his thumb across Cas’ lips. “I didn’t know you felt this way about me.”  
  
“How could I not?” Cas put his hand over Dean’s stilling his movements “I fell for you the moment I rescued your soul from Hell. It was so beautiful, so pure. I saw who you truly were before we ever met face to face.” He took a shaky breath before continuing. Dean’s heart was still pounding in his chest at everything that had happened “It was only in the last year that I’ve come to realize the emotions I’ve harbored for you for years.” Dean was stunned. He’d been hiding his feelings for so long. Never did it cross his mind that Cas might feel the same about him.  
  
“What do you say to us continuing this exploration of emotions in my room.” Dean said leaning in to kiss Cas again. Much softer than the first time but just as powerful. There was no rush. The two of them knew they had all the time they could possibly want to be together. On Earth and in Heaven they knew they’d be together always.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your thoughts and feelings :D I'm just starting out at all this so feedback is always nice <3


End file.
